Looking Ahead in the Primary Ed 'Verse
by Caera1996
Summary: A future scene of Jim and Bones being very domestic. Then while they're together, Bones is finally able to get past his history and just revel in Jim's attention.


Title: Looking Ahead - A Few Years Down the Road in the Primary Ed. 'Verse  
Author: Caera1996  
W/C: 990  
Rating: Hard R.  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Summary: A future scene when Jim is making love to Bones and Bones is finally able to get past his history and just revel in Jim's attention. Or something domestic with the three of them. (It's actually a bit of both.)

* * *

"Hi Dad."

"Hi Baby," Leonard said, hitting the speaker button. "Did you guys have fun today?" Leonard asked. Joanna heaved a sigh at the other end of the phone, and Jim smiled.

"Dad, I'm ten. Almost eleven. I'm not a baby anymore."

"You'll always be my baby," Leonard replied, winking at Jim. He chuckled. This new expression of maturity was being countered in a statement-by-statement fashion, and so far Leonard was winning. On the other end of the line Joanna just sighed again, and Jim could picture the eye-roll.

"Yes," she said, giving up and going back to the purpose for the call. "We had a lot of fun. Stephanie's mom took us rollerskating, and I only fell a couple of times."

"Rollerskating?" Jim said. "I didn't think Janie knew how to rollerskate." Joanna giggled.

"Well, she doesn't. She's the reason I fell at all – she kept grabbing me to keep her balance."

_"No I did not!"_ They heard in the background.

"Yes, she did," Joanna whispered.

"As long as no one got hurt," Leonard said, smiling at how happy Joanna sounded. "What's on the agenda for tonight?"

"Aunt Aurelan is going to help us make some cookies for after dinner, and…oh, wait…Janie wants to talk to you…" There was the sound of the phone being jostled for a moment before Janie came on the line.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Janie. What's up?"

"Uncle Len, can Joanna put on make-up?" Jim watched as Leonard's eyebrows climbed to his hairline. He glanced at Jim, who smiled slightly and shrugged.

"Uhh…why are you putting on make-up?" Leonard asked.

"I want Mom to give us makeovers, and she said only if we're all allowed. Mrs. Wei already said yes, but Joanna didn't think she was allowed."

Leonard rolled his eyes and Jim chuckled. "Can you put Jo back on?"

"Sure – _Jo, your dad_…"

"Daddy? I didn't know she was going to ask that," Joanna said quickly, embarrassment coloring her tone a little.

"You're allowed, Jo," he said. "As long as it's only in the house. Got it?"

"Got it. Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Baby. Love you. See you tomorrow."

"Okay…bye Daddy, bye Uncle Jim. Love you too."

They hung up, and Jim took the handset from Leonard, putting it on the counter.

"Make-up," Leonard grumbled. "They're ten!"

"It's just for fun, Bones. Aurelan would never let them go out with it on. Now…are you sure you want me to do this?" he asked, brandishing a pair of scissors.

"Jim, you've been looking at me for five years. I trust you can trim my hair and get it to look basically like what it's supposed to." Leonard replied, pulling his shirt over his head and dropping it on a chair. He sat on the chair that had been placed in the center of the kitchen on a towel, his back to Jim.

"Yeah, but your hair is always so…in place."

"You'll be fine, Jim. Just trim it at my neck and over my ears, and try to keep it straight."

"O-kay…here we go," Jim said. Leonard bent his head forward and stayed very still as Jim worked, moving around him. It was quiet for a few minutes, the only sound the scissors snipping. Leonard couldn't see Jim, but he could picture what he looked like. The only time Jim was this quiet was when he was concentrating fully, eyes intense, bottom lip trapped between his teeth.

A couple of minutes later, Jim stepped and moved around Leonard at a distance, studying his handiwork.

"How's it look?" Leonard asked. "Straight?"

"Mmm…yeah," Jim said slowly. _More or less,_ he thought.

"I'm sure it's fine. Thanks," Leonard said. He stood and started brushing at his shoulders. Jim helped, brushing the cuttings off his back to be caught on the towel beneath Leonard's feet. Leonard stepped off the towel and they cleaned up quickly, Jim enjoying the view as Leonard didn't even bother putting his shirt back on.

"So, we've got the house to ourselves…" Jim said, pressing against Leonard and capturing his lips in a kiss that was readily returned. "What do you want to do?" he continued when they broke apart. Leonard smiled slightly.

"I can think of one or two things. Want to go upstairs?"

"No…don't want to wait that long," Jim murmured, pulling Leonard in for another kiss. Leonard chuckled against Jim's lips, his arms slipping around Jim's waist to pull him closer.

"You're wearing too many clothes," Leonard mumbled, pushing his hands under Jim's shirt. They parted long enough for Jim to pull it off, and Leonard wasted no time in finding Jim's nipple with his fingers, gently rubbing over the nub, feeling it harden.

"Here?" Jim asked, looking around the kitchen. When they first moved in to their new house three years ago, that first weekend was spent unpacking and chiristening every room, but at the time Leonard drew the line at the kitchen. That's just unsanitary, Jim, Leonard had said. Subsequent…activities…had always yielded the same result.

"No, Jim…that's-"

"Unsanitary," they finished together. Leonard huffed a little.

"Well, it is. We prepare food in here." Jim laughed and walked them backwards, out of the kitchen.

Kissing, hands everywhere, laughing at each other as they bumped into furniture and nearly tripped over a rug, they made it to the guest bedroom. Leonard's knees hit the edge of the bed, and he sat. Jim urged him to lie back with hand on the center of his chest and crawled over him, moving down to kiss Leonard's neck, and further to suck and lick at a nipple. He slipped a hand into Leonard's boxers, wrapping a hand around his half-hard length. Jim's thumb gently ran around the head, and Leonard moaned quietly.

Jim released Leonard's nipple to look down at him, loving the expression of pleasure on his face…so open, so loving…and was stuck by the feeling of having all he ever wanted, because of, and with, Bones.


End file.
